1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved process for the production of woven polypropylene fabrics. More specificlaly, it relates to improved efficiency in the production of polypropylene carpet backing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The additive used in the preferred embodiment of this invention is marketed by Badische-Aniline-Soda-Fabrik (BASF) under the trade name of Lufilen E 100. The Lufilen additive is primarily sold as a delustering agent for use in polyester spinning processes to deluster the product. It has been found that although this additive performs its intended purpose as a delustering agent very poorly in the production of polypropylene tapes which are subsequently woven into carpet backing, this additive unexpectedly has a remarkable effect on the efficiency of downstream operations such as weaving and burling. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide better efficiency in a process for the production of woven polypropylene fabrics.
This and other objects will be readily apparent upon reading the specification.